Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an asynchronous boost assist system for a motor vehicle.
The use of electric power for motor vehicles is gaining prominence. Manufacturers currently offer motor vehicles that employ an electric motor in combination with a fossil fuel motor (Hybrid Vehicle) or motor vehicles that rely entirely on electric power as a source of motive energy. Vehicles that incorporate electric motors are growing in popularity among consumers desiring to be more “green' and/or those who desire to save on fuel costs. However, many consumers feel that electric and hybrid electric vehicles lack certain desirable performance characteristics. Electric motors possess acceleration curves that are more gradual than motors powered by fossil fuels. Accordingly, electric and hybrid electric vehicles lack off-the-line performance. In addition, passing performance, or acceleration from cruising speed to pass another vehicle, is also more gradual than is preferred by many consumers.